Vice Versa
by Ce1ine
Summary: What would it be like if everything was the opposite? If Daniel the human and instead, Luce the mysterious angel.
1. The Beginning

She was back again.

Luce watched his beautiful golden head shimmering in the warm glow of the moon. His soft lips slightly parted as he dreamed. Her heart was urging her to grab him and keep him close, to feel his masculine body pressed against hers, but she knew deep down that could never happen.

Not today.

Not tomorrow.

Not ever.

Her beautiful pearl-white wings quivered in darkness as she watched him silently. Tears pricked her ethereal eyes as longing and pain engulfed her heart. Luce longed to kiss him, to hold and touch and love him. Luce blew him a kiss as she glanced at him for the very last time, unfurled her magnificent wings and took off into the night.

A moment later, she looked like just another star, gleaming like a diamond in the sparkling dark sky.


	2. The Meeting

The morning broke abruptly as Daniel's senses were assaulted all at once; the bright sunlight had cut through the fog in his head. Daniel opened his eyes and groaned loudly, he stifled a yawn and rolled over before getting up.

At breakfast that morning, Daniel could hardly eat anything. He felt uncomfortable, and somewhat guilty; yet he did not know why.

"Mornin', Daniel! Why so glum?" Christine swallowed a piece of her doughnut as she stared at him with her bright hazel eyes.

"You know, I'm not very sure myself." Daniel attempted to smile. Christine was everything to him, he was crazy for her. She was pretty with short brown hair that framed her angular face, plush pink lips and was blessed with stunning eyes. Hazel. They were so familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Christine chattered happily about the parties that her friend was throwing over the weekend. About the latest fashion trends and styles. About the latest gossip and rumours circulating the school.

"Hey Daniel, have you heard? A new girl arrived today. I think her name is Lu-"

Right on cue, she appeared. She was tall and slim, with a brown leather satchel slung across her shoulder, long wavy raven-black hair that cascaded down her back, her lips were full with a natural rose colour anyone would kill for and large, deep-set brown eyes with gold flecks. Those eyes were intense, alluring, and very captivating. She was beautiful.

Her gaze caught his, and Daniel watched as her eyes widened and then quickly narrowed in what looked like surprise. He recognized her from somewhere. But of course, they hadn't. Daniel would have remembered meeting someone like her. He held her gaze for a second longer before he remembered who was sitting right next to him, and quickly averted his eyes.

For the rest of breakfast, Daniel gave Christine the undivided attention that she deserved, and when the bell rang, he was out of there before the rest of the student body had a chance to move. Lucinda's face was blank as he sidestepped past her, and there was no mistaking it, she was watching him go.


	3. Confused

The chapel was ominously quiet as the chaplain droned on about the significance of holy water, as Daniel sat in the back row of the boys' section. He seemed tense; his hands were tucked under his arms, his jaw and fists clenched tightly and he was pressed so far back in the pew that it looked like he was trying to fuse his spine to the dark oak. He glance towards the opposite aisle, his attention straying. He felt a shiver travel down his spine as his gaze fixed on her. Who was she? Actually, the better question would be why he even cares.

The moment the chaplain dismissed them, she was out the door, pushing it open with the heel of her hand. As everyone else got up and gathered their things, the room exploded with conversation.

The sky was a deep charcoal, with a just a few billows of white clouds. He walked out in the cold, grey morning, stepping out of the way as groups of students broke off in all directions. Cam emerged from the crowd; he seemed dazed as he approached him.

Cam whistled quietly. "Damn, who's the new hottie?" he asked, lifting his chin.

Daniel followed his gaze. Lucinda was standing a few yards from the chapel, her head bent low as she seemed to be intensely studying a family of pigeons that flocked by. Daniel felt a weird, proprietary pang over Cam thinking she was hot. He saw her first.

Not that he was interested or anything. He has Christine. Kind of.

It was hard to express what she meant to him; all he knew was that they were connected somehow. But he couldn't expect Cam to understand that.

Daniel clenched his teeth and bowed his head forward.

"I have to go." He muttered under his breath. Then he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction from where Luce stood, as Cam continued to ogle at her. And when he glanced back, Cam and Luce were gone.


End file.
